


Red Thong

by Petiite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiite/pseuds/Petiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just some smut that I needed to throw out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Thong

This  _wasn't_ what Louis was expecting.

After nothing but fighting and arguing for the last three days, he was almost convinced that he and Harry were through. Just this morning the words were uttered-  _"Get out of my life"_ \- and the caramel-haired boy was afraid that he would come home to a half-empty flat.

The front room was clean, unlike how he had left it before work; they had been throwing things at each other at their worst. their couch, usually covered in pillows, was bare, save for the cushions. A blanket was draped across the back of it, but he couldn't quite remember ever seeing it before.

"Harry?" the man called, setting his bag on its designated counter(Harry had been quite insistant that he keeps it in the same place every time; something about repetition.)

Hearing shuffling from down the hall, he rolled his eyes, kicked off his shoes, and started down to the bedroom. They had been living together for several months now, and, despite sharing a bed every single night, refrained from doing anything sexual.

"Harry, are you here?" Louis said again, pushing the bedroom door open and freezing at what he saw.

He let out a shuddery sigh, eyeing his boyfriend with a mix of confusion and desire. Closing his eyes slowly, he tried to put together what he was seeing; a  _red thong_ , barely hiding the curly hair poking out of his crotch, a see-through blouse, and thigh high socks. He licked his lips, afraid that it was all a dream and if he opened his eyes it would be gone.

"L-lou?" Harry mumbled, causing the caramel-haired boy to open his eyes and  _yes_ , he was still there.  "Are you-- alright?" The curly-haired boy sat back on their bed, cream sheets with mahogany wood. 

"I- uh-" he stumbled, but could only wet his lips again, obviously stricken,

"Do you- not like it?" the boy furrowed his brows, pulling the blouse over his crotch but not hiding anything. "Too much?"

"No," Louis spat out, immediately wincing at how stupid he was about to sound. "I really fucking like it."

Spreading his legs, Harry put an embarrassed smile as he waggled his finger in a gesture to invite the other boy. "Then come look closer."

With his pants tightening, the caramel-haired man stumbled to his boyfriend, locking their lips and pressing their bodies together. Letting a moan escape his lips, Harry laid back onto the bed as Louis trailed kisses down his neck. Straddling the curly-haired boy's lap, Louis brought his hands down the other's chest, rubbing the fabric against Harry's nipples.

"Fuck, Lou," he gasped, gripping the sheets under him. "Fuck.."

"Are you sure about this, babe?" the blue-eyed boy asked, his hand fingering the other boy's upper thigh. "I really don't want to force-"

" _FUCK_ , Lou, just  _fucking fuck me_ ," Harry groaned, slamming his eyes closed and arching his back. "I  _need_ to feel you."

"Yeah," Louis breathed, running his fingers up the curly-haired boy's chest and unbuttoning his shear shirt. "Yeah, yeah," he repeated, short for other words. He bit down on the crook of his boyfriend's neck, earning an almost orgasmic moan, before leaving a dark mark. 

"Lou, get it off," Harry demanded, tugging at his boyfriend's work shirt. Unable to deny him anything, he sat back up, still straddling the other's crotch, and pulled the shirt off of his own torso. The fabric was replaced immediately by the curly-haired boy's hands, gripping at his side and pulling him back down. "Much better," he whispered, causing a spark of electricity to run through them as their chests pressed together.

Connecting their lips once more, Louis tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's curly hair, pulling just enough to earn a loud moan.  "God, Harry," he groaned, his crotch begging for friction. "I-  _god_."

As if able to read his mind, Harry thrusted up, slamming their crotches together. " _fuck_ ," he breathed, repeating the motion until Louis pulled away.

"Ah-ah-ah," the caramel-haired boy tsked, moving his lips down his boyfriend's chest. "You don't get off that easy." With his mouth breathing over the thin fabric of his boyfriend's thong, Louis reached down and started unzipping his trousers. Mouthing the three words they had never said against the large bulge, he felt fingers grip his hair, pressing into his scalp.

"Louis, god, please," Harry begged, his voice trembling. " _Please_ , Lou, I need you so badly, god," he repeated, before thrusting his hips up.

Knowing that his silent confession was overlooked, the caramel-haired man stripped himself of his trousers and boxers. With a pause, he looked up at the lust-driven boy, licking his lips once more. 

"Condom?" he mumbled, his finger pulling down at the thong. 

"I'm clean,  _please_ -"

"Lube?"

"Drawer, left-" Harry pleaded, shakily gesturing towards the left nightstand. 

"Yeah," Louis replied, reaching over his boyfriend and only pausing briefly when he felt skin brush against his bare cock. He let out a shuddering breath and opened the drawer to see a small bottle, which he grabbed. 

Scooting down to the edge of the bed, Louis lifted his boyfriend's legs to get rid of his thong. As soon as the fabric was off, Harry's well sized cock was revealed into the air, causing the boy to inhale suddenly. The blue-eyed man took in a long look at the way his boyfriend squirmed under him.

" _Wow_ ," he whispered, pressing his hands into the bed on either side of Harry's body. 

"W-what?" the green-eyed boy bit his lip, setting his hands on the other man's. After a moment, he said it again, "what?"

"You're just- amazing," Louis smiled, kissing his boyfriend more gently than previously. "I- wow."

His face softened, before turning and biting the sheets in an attempt to keep from smiling. The caramel-haired man, now with less of a sense of urgency, lifted his boyfriend's legs onto his hips, pressing a kiss into his inner thigh. "'m gonna stretch you out, yeah?"

"God, yeah," he replied, releasing the sheets and turning to look up at the caramel-haired man. "I've never-"

"I'm your first," Louis breathed, uncapping the bottle of lube and covering his fingers with it. "I'm literally your first, aren't I?"

"Yeah, god, Louis, I've waited for you," Harry shuddered as the blue-eyed boy's finger circled his hole. "I've always- just- it's always been you."

Pushing a single finger in, the caramel-haired boy waited for his boyfriend to get used to it. "M-more, Lou," he begged after a second, pushing down on the finger. Nodding as a response, Louis pressed the second one in, earning a gasp.

"Too much-"

"No, god, Lou, just a second, let me-"

"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted with a kiss, bending Harry uncomfortably. "Just, yeah-"

After a moment, Harry nodded as an invitation, causing his boyfriend to scissor his small hole. Moaning loudly, the curly-haired boy gripped the sheets. 

"Babe, babe," Louis whispered, reaching his free hand up to the green-eyed boy's. "Grab my back, yeah? Make me feel you." As soon as the words were said, the curly-haired boy's fingers dug into his boyfriend's shoulderblades, pulling him closer.

"More- God  _Louis_ , I need you in me now," the curly-haired boy begged, tears stinging at his eyes.

"It's-  _God_ , Harry it's going to hurt," Louis warned, although his mind could barely function past  _godfrictionHarryplease_. "A lot, you ready?"

"I don't care- I just-"

"Yeah, yeah," the blue-eyed boy muttered, pulling his fingers out- Harry whined at the loss- before reopening the lube and trickling the liquid onto his throbbing cock. "Just- give me a second-"

"Please Lou, I really need you," he repeated, digging his nails into Louis' skin. "I just, I- ugh," he gasped as the caramel-haired boy prodded his hole.

"I'm going in- breathe," Louis reminded, pushing the tip in and pausing. "You're-  _uhn_ \- so tight," he groaned, gripping the sheets on either side of Harry's chest.

"Nnn- you're so _b-big_ ," Harry gasped, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Please, please, more- ah-" he cried as the caramel-haired boy pushed further in, throwing his head back. 

"You feel  _amazing_ ," the blue-eyed boy moaned, going all the way in. "How- how does it feel?"

"Just give me a second," the curly-haired man grimaced, breathing deeply. "It feels-  _god_ , Lou, why have we not done this before- I-"

"Shut up," Louis demanded, locking their lips together and silencing the other's words. "Just tell me when you're ready."

Nodding in understanding, Harry let his hands trail off his boyfriend's back and ran his fingers through his locks. He shuddered once, before saying, "Yeah, move, please," and returning his hands to the caramel-haired boy's shoulders. 

"Slowly," Louis mumbled, pulling out to the tip and going in again. Feeling so good at the orgasmic moan he earned, the caramel-haired boy repeated the action, slowly speeding up with every thrust.

"Louis,  _oh god_ ," Harry moaned, scratching his nails down his boyfriend's back. "Right there, please,  _again_ \- AH!"

"Right there, huh," he grunted, angling his thrusts to hit the nerves that would send the curly-haired boy over the edge. 

" _yesyesyesGODyesyesLOUIS_ ," the green-eyed boy cried, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist. " _DontstoppleaseLouis-_ "

Quieting him with another kiss, Louis groaned into his boyfriend's mouth. "So loud," he teased, thrusting harder against the bundle of nerves.

"I-I'm gonna-"

"Yeah Harry, god," Louis cut him off, biting down on the curly-haired boy's collarbone. "Cum for me, yeah?" 

With a moan, Harry came all over his own chest, digging his fingers down and drawing blood. 

"I'm almost-" the blue-eyed boy shuddered, clamping his eyes closed. His thrusting became shuddery, and as he climaxed, he let out, " _Fuck_ I love you-" and collapsed. He rested his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder, breathing deeply for a second before realizing what he just admitted.

Quietly, he removed himself from Harry's hole, sitting up and- refusing to make eye contact- got out of bed to grab a towel. Louis let out a sigh, completely embarrassed, before turning around and eyeing his boyfriend. The curly-haired boy had his face covered by his hands, and was shuddering silently. 

Afraid that he caused the love of his life to cry, Louis walked back, sat on the edge of the bed, and started cleaning the cum off of Harry's torso.

"..too," the curly-haired boy mumbled, moving his hands away from his face to reveal tears.

"What, babe?" he whispered, pushing the curls off of his boyfriend's face. 

"I love you too," Harry smiled, wiping his tears away. "I was so afraid of losing you-"

"Never," Louis quickly said, kissing his boyfriend's eyelids. "You'll never lose me."

"I just-" the green-eyed boy mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and rolling over to give his boyfriend room. "I thought this was the best way to calm us down to a point where we could actually talk," he whispered.

Rolling Harry over, Louis began to wipe the cum from his ass, earning a squeak. "It worked."

"Why have we been fighting so much?" the curly-haired boy whispered into the mattress, almost too quietly to hear. "I just, I really don't want to lose you."

"I honestly don't know. We've just been pushing each other's buttons, I guess," Louis replied, pressing soft kisses into his boyfriend's spine. "I don't want to lose you either. You're my world, Harry."

"C'mere, let's nap," the green-eyed boy smiled, dimples pressing into his cheeks. " _Together_ , for the first time in a while."

"Can we bandage my back first?"

 


End file.
